Something Wild This Way Comes
by Edwardismine0413
Summary: Badass Bella Vs. Playboy Edward. Who win will? More than likely the reader. This is my first fic and I am terrified of putting myself out there. R&R. Rated M. Could include cannon and non-cannon pairings plus way more eventually. Very much OOC & IC.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Reader: This is my very first fanfic. I can't even believe that I am doing this really. I have writen this story just to see how I do. Badass Bella versus playboy Edward. Who will win?**

**I am dying to know if I am just wasting my time or if this is even worth continuing. The lemons start from the very beginning so this is your warning. It is rated M for a reason ( I hope). Since it will take a while for Bella and Edward to even get together I thought I would give you something to taste. If this fic is continued it will include cannon and non-cannon pairings plus whatever else my little mind can put on paper. Read. Enjoy. and I am begging review. Tell me if it is even worth continuing.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

She sprang up out of bed with her eyes wide and unfocused. Whatever she was seeing was not what she had been looking for. She turned to the man lying beside her staring at her under his lashes with golden warm eyes. While they didn't need to sleep, sometimes laying down and just closing their eyes was restful for them. The man turned to her and placed his hand on her bare thigh. She broke from her daze and looked down at the hand.

"Baby, what did you see?" he asked in a concerned tone.

She lay back down and snuggled into his arms while trying to make sense of what she had just seen. "Jazz, we need to feed on the way to school and I don't want to ride with Edward this morning. I don't want him to see what is coming for us all. Our lives are about to go on a wild ride and he will be the major passenger in this rollercoaster. I can't wait." Alice was now bouncing up and down on the bed in her anticipation of what was to come.

The bouncing was only bringing one thing to Jasper's mind and the future had nothing to do with it. "When do we need to leave to feed and get to school on time?" he asked pulling Alice's still bouncing body on top of him. She looked down at him with a sly smile and leaned down to kiss him allowing their tongues to mingle. "We have a little time. What did you have in mind?"

Jasper reached up and palmed her pert little breast that was still swaying with her bouncing actions. Alice leaned back and pushed her body into his cold hand and moaned. Another hand came up and grabbed the other breast not so gently this time and tweaked the nipple to a fine point. Alice's eyes flew wide and looked into Jasper glazed golden eyes. She smiled before leaning down and reaching between their bodies to grasp his rock hard cock in her cool palm. She started to pump him, while Jasper sat up and replaced one hand with his mouth. Alice arched into his mouth this time and moaned even louder.

"Jazz, I can't wait. I am not going to last long. I need you in me now. Quit teasing me and just fuck me already!" That was all the incentive that he needed. Jasper reached between them and pushed her tiny hand out of his way. With just a small shift of his hips he pushed into her tight little opening. Alice groaned again and let her head fall against Jasper's shoulder. Almost like horse, Alice was now riding her Jasper up and down and swiftly racing toward her climax.

"Come with me Jasper. I want to feel you cum inside me." With that Jasper rolled them over so that he was straining above her hot little body and was able to reach a better position to offer her the most power behind his thrust. He pumped her harder and harder as they came together to the peak of the cliff and thrust their bodies off of the edge and into the abyss that awaited them down below.

Jasper looked down at his wife and smiled. He pulled out of her and lay down beside her pulling her to her side so that she was facing him. "Care to tell me what has you so excited now?"

"You baby. Always you." She smiled and grabbed his ass lightly.

"That's not what I meant and if you don't stop, we will never make it to school on time. Trust me I won't complain if that happens." Jasper leaned down to her neck sucking lightly where her shoulder met her neck.

"Jazz. Stop." She giggled. With one swift movement she was out of his arm and walking across their room to the bathroom. "Get up we need to get moving and I want to leave a note for Edward as we leave." She looked back over her shoulder and winked at her loving husband. He was to new to the vegetarian life style to take a chance with what was coming at school.

"Oh alright you wicked woman, but you will pay for this later." Jasper rolled over and got out of bed and walked into their oversized closet. Alice was known in the family as the fashion guru and she had already laid out the clothes that they would wear to school on the first day of their senior year at Forks High School.

There had been so many first days of senior years for the teenagers of the Cullen family that the novelty had worn off about twenty years ago, but for Alice it was like the first time all over again and nobody wanted to take that away from her. Jasper smiled at the latest outfit he had. Faded jeans with a little wear showing on them (trust we they were bought that way) and a button down black shirt with a blood red tank top to be worn underneath. The whole ensemble would look stunning next to his light skin and blond hair. Alice's outfit hung next to his and was just as perfect for her little pixie self. A short plaid skirt and pale blue sweater set with white knee socks was waiting for her.

Alice came bounding out of the bathroom after having grabbed a quick shower and through her wet arms around Jasper. "You need to go and grab a shower to so we can leave. Hurry up now." Jasper turned in her arms and gave her a quick peck on the lips before moving to do as she said. He knew better than to argue with her now. Alice quickly got dressed and walked over to her desk to write a note to Edward before they left.

Edward,

Make sure that you feed before coming to school today.

Jasper and I will meet you all there. Don't be late. I don't want

to miss this.

Love Alice

Jasper had come out of the bathroom and dressed while she was staring out of the window reliving her last memory. They lives were certainly about to change and she knew that Edward was going to make it difficult, but she would be damned, okay more damned, if she was going to let him fuck this up. Jasper leaned over her shoulder and placed a kiss on the top of her head before reaching down to grab her hand and pull up her.

"We had better go now if we are going to be on time." Hand in hand the happy couple walked out of the bedroom that they shared in the Cullen home and walked across the hall to the stairs. Alice released her hold on Jasper's hand and walked across the hall to Edward's door. She could hear the haunting melody that Edward was playing on the piano and she stopped for just a minute to listen to the beautiful sounds. Edward really was a talented musician. When she heard the music stop in mid not she quickly placed the note onto the cork board on the door and raced back to Jasper and grabbed his hand. The two of the giggled like little children and raced out of the house and into the woods before they could be caught.

Inside the room Edward had been working on one of his favorite pieces of music, Beethoven's 9th Symphony when heard the thoughts outside of his door. He looked at the clock in his room and knew that it was too early to leave for school and he knew that Emmett and Rose were nowhere near ready from their thoughts in the bedroom below his. Sometimes having a room on the top floor of an all out love fest was just plain annoying. He stopped playing to try and catch what the person was thinking.

"I meant it Edward. Do as I say this time!" Alice was thinking to him. _What could she possibly mean?_ Edward stood up from the piano and started to walk to the door, but the thoughts were gone. When he wrenched the door open, he knew that he would find an empty hallway, but the piece of paper on his door caught his eye. _What was the little pixie up to now?_ Well he knew better than to bet against Alice.

Edward turned back into the empty cold bedroom and crossed over to his closet to get dressed for. Apparently he had a stop to make before leaving for school. As he opened the doors an outfit was already laid out and ready for him. _How had she gotten into my room and down this without me knowing?_ The outfit was again faded jeans but would fit very tight on him. The shirt was a deep blue with slashes of black all over it and would button up. Alice didn't pick out to many shirts that didn't button up. They were just so much sexier when someone was taking them off. He dressed and headed down to the second floor. Upon reaching Emmett's and Rose's door he pounded on it.

The moaning coming from within the room didn't deter him at all. He swung the door open and looked in. Rose was on all fours with Emmett posed behind her and slamming into with all his forced. Edward rolled his eyes and turned his back in the scene. The moaning stopped when the two combatants on the bed looked up at Edward's back.

"Dude, what the fuck. Can't you hear that I'm busy?" Emmett growled at him.

"Look I am going to feed before school. You guys better be ready when I get back. I will not wait for you." Edward walked back out of the room without closing the door and walked out of the house. The combined screams of Emmett and Rose followed him out of the house. He knew that they would be pissed at him, but he didn't care. He had enough of them for a while. It was a good thing that school was starting back, he need to get laid.

Edward walked out of the forest to see two pissed off vampires leaning against his shiny Volvo glaring at the place that he had exited the forest. _Oh, well here is comes._ Hope those two elk are going to be enough to deal with whatever is coming.

"Next time you interrupt us like that you had better be prepared to join in and finish it. You almost made Emmett lose it." Rosalie glared at Edward with her hands on her hips. Emmett's arms were around her and he smirked over her head at Edward.

"Well I know that you were able to finish what you started so quit your bitching woman. What can I say; the atmosphere at this house is driving me crazy with the need to release. Cullen Family Fun Night is great at giving me a little taste of that release, but I am really getting tried of listening to everyone else's moaning and figured I would shut you up. Let's just go, Alice said that something is going down today at school and that we better not be late." Edward turned from them again and climbed into the driver's side of the car and started it up. _I love how this car purrs whenever I tough it. Just like a woman should._ Edward smirked at that and waited for Emmett and Rosalie to get into the back where they normally would try and ride together whenever possible.

"On to school Jeaves." Emmett cracked from the back seat. Edward grimaced but backed out of the driveway and sped off to school.

As soon as they pulled into the student parking lot Edward could see that they were still really early and most of the spots were empty. Of course his spot was empty; no one would dare park in his spot. Emmett would just move the car when no one was looking anyway. One of the only other cars already there belonged to Jessica Stanley and Edward had to grimace. He had royally fucked up at the end of last year and finally hit that after she had spent the year panting after him. He had to listen to all of the dirty thoughts that she and the rest of the student body had bout him all year and finally had enough. After the school dance when she went with Mike Newton he had cornered her when she came out of the bathroom and asked is she would like to go for a walk. She probably came right then.

All Jessica could do was look up at him and smile and he knew that she would agree to anything he suggested. They walked off into the forest a little ways and when Edward was sure that they were far enough away that no one would see him he roughly pushed Jessica up against the closet tree and slammed his mouth down on hers. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to anything he wanted; and he wanted it all. Once Edward had finished with her he had zipped his pants back up, picked her up off of the ground and helped to straighten out her clothing.

They walked back to the dance without another word and Edward left her next to Mike with a big smile on his face. Edward loved nothing more than taking what was Mike's and using it for his own pleasure. Ever since then Jessica had stalked him around school insensately begging for more in her thoughts. Edward tried to stay away from being alone with her. Unfortunately Jessica was standing right in front of his normal parking spot waiting on him and he would not be able to get away from her now. Emmett and Rosalie couldn't help laughing at the situation that Edward now found himself in. The dance was a running family joke with all of them.

"Get the fuck out of the car and let me handle this. I can't deal with her all year again." Emmett and Rosalie slid out of the backseat and Edward inclined his head to tell Jessica to get in the car on the passenger side. She slid in effortlessly and looked over at him. Before he could speak she held up her hand to stop him. He looked like he could bite the offending appendage.

"Look Edward. I know that last year was just to piss off Mike and that is fine with me. I will take whatever I can of you. I will give you anything you want" _Even your blood._ Jessica looked at him intently hoping that he would take her up on her offer.

"Really." Edward's eyebrows shot up just a little bit. "Anything I want huh."

Jessica shook her head yes and waited to see what he would do. Edward reached down into his lap and unzipped his pants. He stopped and looked over at Jessica. She took her queue and reached over into his lap and pulled out his cock. She looked into his eyes one more time and slowly lowered her head to place her lips closer to him. Edward tensed and waited for the warmth to come. He already knew that she was world class when it came to sucking dick and this would be a great distraction to the world around him.

Jessica stuck out her tongue to lap that the drop of pre-cum and had oozed out and then enveloped his entire dick into her talented mouth. Edward let his head fall back against the head rest and groaned in satisfaction. _This could definitely have its perks_. He opened his eyes and something in the rearview mirror caught his attention. Mike Newton was pulling into the lot and Edward loved that his girlfriend was giving him head right now. It made the sensation even better. When Edward looked up again Mike had walked around to the passenger side of his car as if to let someone out.

Mike opened the door and looked around to make sure that everyone was looking at him. He reached his hand into the car and out came a beautifully manicured hand followed by first one immaculately tanned and toned leg then the other. A little tattoo could be seen circling her ankle; a twisted piece of barbed wire and a rose. The girl stood up and reached toward Mike, pressing her body against him as she leaned in to whisper to him. Mike reached his head back and laughed at whatever she had said to him. The most beautiful girl that Edward had ever seen stepped out of the car and Edward reached down into his lap to grab the back of Jessica's head as he came into her mouth hard. Mike put his arm around the girl's shoulders and walked her towards the main office. Edward looked down at Jessica and pulled her head out of his lap. He grabbed a napkin from the glove compartment and cleaned himself up then zipped himself back up and opened the car door. Jessica did the same on her side.

"Thanks babe." Edward said as he walked away from the car and towards his waiting family, throwing the napkin into the trash as he passed it. When he heard the other door close he also put on the car alarm and walked away leaving Jessica to stare at his back.

Not to be put off that easily Jessica yelled back "Anytime babe" and walked in the direction of her first class.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tell me what you think with your reviews. Should I even contiue the story? Is it too much? Should I tone it down?**

**Who is the girl with Mike? Okay that was an easy one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer should rule more than just my overactive imagination.**

**Part two of the story. Please read and review. I can't continue without all of your wonderful comments. You all make me want to write. **

Edward stood with his family watching the retreating figure of the new girl and Mike Newton. _Where could that ass have come from and how the hell did Newton find it first?_ Edward clinched his jaw when he heard what both of his brothers were thinking and knew that their thoughts were mimicking his own.

The girl was decked out in the tightest skirt that any of them had seen on a girl that wasn't Rosalie. Her top had the first two buttons undone and a beautiful view of her breast could be seen by anyone who was looking; and everyone was looking. Three inch heels made her seem taller than she was and made her whole body move in ways that sent every thought around her to the bedroom.

Mike and the new girl were walking into the main office and the girl seemed almost to wiggle her hips in an effort to show that she knew all eyes in the school were on her. Mike helped to propel her in the building with the pressure of his hand on the small of her back. In the front office he got the attention of the woman behind the desk.

"Mrs. Cope. This is Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter and newest transfer student to Forks High." Mike looked pleased with him self and seemed to drift off while Bella did the rest of the introductions and gather the information that she would need for her first day of school. Mike let his thoughts wander back to the first day he had seen Bella when she and her father had come in to his family camping store.

**Start flashback**

"Hi Chief Swan. Can I help you find anything?" Mike walked up to the Chief and shook hands with him. That was when he saw the most ravishing creature standing just to the left of the Chief. All thoughts of retail flew straight out of his mind and he felt like he should have been a cartoon character with his jaw on the floor and his tongue lying out on the floor panting. For good measure he probably would have turned into a wolf and started whistling just like in the cartoons.

"Excuse me for a moment Chief." Mike moved past the Chief and walked up to the young lady. "Can I help you find something Miss?" Chief Swan turned and watched Mike with a smile on his face. In the years that Bella had been away from him, she had grown from a bumbling fledgling into a beautiful swan. Graceful she would never be, but she was definitely a knock out and she seemed to have an effect on the male population that would make them salivate in her general direction.

Bella looked over at her dad and smiled then turned toward the young man. "Yes. I am new here and looking for a guide to take me hiking. I had heard that the best guides were down at the reservation, is that true?"

"Well yes to a certain extent. If you really want to see the sights though, I would be happy to show you around." Bella had leaned in just a little and Mike leaned in even further towards her. Their lips were so close all he had to lean in was a few more inches and they would touch. Mike focused on her lips and attempted to close the last few centimeters when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. He turned around to tell the offending customer to get fucked, when he found himself looking into the eyes of Chief Swan.

"Chief, I will be right with you I promise."

"I don't think so young man. Bella quit teasing the boy and go out and wait in the car honey." Mike looked at the Chief with confusion written plainly on his face. She was way too young to be his girlfriend. The only word that he could utter though was "Honey?"

"Mike that girl is my daughter Isabella Swan. Bella to the people in the know. It seemed that she thinks that you might be in the know. Would you like to show her around town before school starts in a few days?"

"Sir, I don't think that a simple yes would even cover it." Mike couldn't stop smiling at all his good fortune. Mike walked out to the cruiser that was parked out in the lot and walked over to the passenger side door.

"Bella?"

"Yes" she said as she rolled down the window.

"Ummm . . ." he was more than just a little tongue-tied. "Your father said that you would like to have a tour of our fair town. I would love to show you around tomorrow."

"That would be great, but I am not sure." Mike face fell. _Why was she smiling when she is sitting there breaking my heart?_

"What can I do to change your mind? Literally anything thing you want I will do. Give a guy a chance at least." He tired to smile at her and catch her attention again.

"Well, there is one thing" Bella placed her finger to her chin in compellation. Mike looked at her expectantly. "You could tell me your name?" She smiled at him and started laughing. It took Mike a minute to comprehend that she was playing with him and then he started laughing as well. He wagged his finger at her in an effort to shame her.

"There is something that you need to know about me if we are going to be spending any time together. I know what I want and how to get it. I will never play someone without provocation, but I am happy to play with people and have a good time. Life is no fun if you can't laugh." She tilted her head to the said and looked up at Mike with an impish grin on her face. _Mike has no idea what kind of ride he is in for._

"Why don't you come over and pick me up at Charlie's around 10?"

"I will be there." They both smiled and Mike turned around to go back into the store with all kinds of ideas for what they can do tomorrow. Some were nicer than others. _What kind of girl had moved into Forks?_

The Next Day

"Hi Bella. Are you ready to go?"

"So what are we going to be doing today? I really didn't know how to dress." Bella had answered the door wearing her boy shorts and a tank top. Clearly in no state to go out anywhere. Mike stood in the doorway at a loss for what to say to this girl.

"Well we could stay in. Where's Charlie?" Mike looked around the room to see where Chief Swan might be waiting to pounce on him for his impure thoughts about Bella.

"Oh Charlie is at work. What did you have in mind for today?" Bella looked at him expectantly waiting to see what this boy might pose for their day. Here was the opening that Mike had hoped for.

"I thought that we might for a drive and explore the town."

_What a pussy! No wonder Charlie was okay leaving me alone with this guy._ "What shall we do after that 10 minute trip is over? Come on there has got to be more to do today." _Would this guy take the bait?_

"There are plenty of things that we can be doing today." _Was she saying what I thought she was saying? I have to be reading her wrong._

"Okay then, I will go upstairs and get changed." Bella turned to walk up stairs to her room when she felt an arm snake around her waist. Mike leaned into her ear and whispered sensually "Need any help?"

"Now that's more like it. I was wondering if you were any fun at all." Bella turned around in his arms and pushed him back from her. "To bad you lost your shot today. Maybe you can make it up to me later." Bella walked up to her room and went to change her clothes. Instead of the boy shorts, she changed into a pair of tight jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. She however kept on the tank top and just threw a button up shirt over it and grabbed her leather jacket before heading back downstairs and to the waiting boy.

"Okay Mike let's get this show on the road." Mike having learned his lesson and knew what this girl was expecting of him now. He reached for her as she came down the stairs and pulled her into his arms. She didn't push him away when he forced his lips to hers and took her lips into a kiss. The kiss was neither here nor there as far as Bella was concerned. She had definitely had better in her time, and with some work he would have to get better if he was going to be able to hang with her.

Bella pulled back from the kiss and eased out of Mike's arms. "Is that the best you have?"

"What do you mean? I have never had any complaints before." Mike looked like he had been struck and devastating blow.

"Well I doubt any of the girls have ever had anything to compare it to. Don't worry Mike, I like having a project and you could defiantly be it." Bella tried to reassure him, if only to keep him closer. He would be her entry into school and the cliques that she would need to get into. She would find someone better, but he would do for now.

"I am more than willing to learn, and I never shy away from homework when assigned by the right teacher and in a subject I love." He was still reeling from what she had said. _This girl has no idea what she is in for today._ They both laughed as they walked out to Mike's car. The trip around the town was quick and ended back at Mike's house.

"So where are your parents right now?" Bella asked as they walked into the quit house. Mike lived in a small but nicely kept two bedroom home. He was his parent's only child.

"They are at work and will be there for the next few hours." His arm snaked out towards Bella, but she danced out of his reach and moved into the kitchen.

"I want a tour of your house. Show me were you grew up." Bella was tweaking his cheek and trying to make him laugh. He grinned and started with the living room, moving into the kitchen, quickly passing his parents room and ending the tour at his bedroom.

"This is my room" he said pointing to the closed door. Bella put her hand on the door knob and twisted.

"Anything embarrassing in here you want to tell me about first?"

"Just that there is a monster inside there waiting to take advantage of weak little girls who come to close." Mike leaned in close to Bella, pushing her back against the door. She twisted the door the final inch and felt it move from behind her.

"Good thing that there are no little girls here." Bella grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him with her into the room. Mike pushed her back against his bed and felt the two of them falling back on the bed. They just grinned and kept up the intense and passionate kissing. Mike began pulling off Bella's over shirt and threw it into the corner of his room. He then quickly moved to the bottom edge of the tank top. He began sliding the shirt up Bella's torso waiting for her to tell him to stop, just like all of the other girls had told him when they though that he was going to fast. Bella could since his hesitation and pushed him back from her a little bit so that she could sit up. She reached down and pulled her tank top off all by herself. Before Mike could react to the beauty laid out before him, she had also pulled off his shirt and then lay back down.

"You are the most amazing girl I have ever met."

Mike starred down at Bella and then fell on her covering her body with his. His hands were everywhere on her body and Bella let out a moan of satisfaction. Mike pressed his lips against Bella's and opened his mouth to let his tongue come out and stroke her bottom lip asking permission to enter, which she granted readily. When Bella opened her mouth Mike was ready and thrust his tongue in to do battle with her tongue. When they finally broke apart to catch their breath Mike moved down to her ear, neck and finally made his way slowly down to her lace covered breasts.

He reached one hand behind her and quickly had her bra undone and off with his mouth replacing the bra. He tongued and lapped at one nipple and then moved his attention to the other nipple. Bella moaned and grabbed his head pressing him closer to her breast and arching into his mouth. Mike took this as a sign of encouragement and decided that he would press his luck. He reached his hands down to the button at her jeans and began to push the button through the hole. Bella reached down and grabbed his hand. Mike rolled off her immediately and locked his gaze on the ceiling of his room.

"Mike we can't do this tonight. I have only just met you and I can't do this tonight. Do you understand?" Bella looked over and Mike and tried to catch his yes.

"Yeah Bella, I get it. I was just waiting for you to pull the plug. I wanted to see how far you would go."

"So you think I am some prick tease?" Bella jumped up off the bed and grabbed both her bra and shirts in her hands.

"What?! No that is not at all what I meant. Please Bella." Mike was off the bed and trying to follow her as she moved to the door. Bella fling the door open and slammed it shut before her could catch her. Mike jerked opened the bedroom door and flew out of the room to follow her. When Mike came into the living room Bella whirled around to face him.

"Mike I think that you need to take me home. This day has ended." Bella turned away from him and walked out the front door to get in his car. _This day couldn't have gone any better. This boy is so confused that he won't know which way is up. By the time school starts he will be lapping up everything I tell him._

_How the hell am I going to fix this now? School starts in just a few days and I need to get this back on track. I want every set of eyes on me, on us for the first day of school._ The ride back to Bella's house was in total silence with neither of them willing to break the silence. Bella wanting Mike to suffer and Mike unable to know what he needed to say to make things better. When they got to the house and Mike parked in front, Bella grabbed for the door handle and started to get out. Mike placed his hand on her arm. Bella looked down at the offending arm and then back to Mike's face.

"What more is there to say Mike? What more do I have to hear from you?"

"Please Bella, just hear me out." Mike looked at her pleadingly. "I am sorry. I didn't mean those words the way they came out. I have never been with a girl like you before and I didn't know what to expect. I never thought it would go as far as it did. I don't want to lose you after I have only just found you. Please just give me a chance to make it up to you. I will do anything." Mike looked like he was about to cry waiting for her to answer.

"Anything?" Bella's eyebrows shot up and she turned in the car to look Mike fully in the face. Mike looked at Bella expectantly; this is what he had been hoping for.

"Yes, anything at all. You just have to name it."

"Then I would like for you to pick me up for school on Monday. I want you to take me to school and show me around. I am new and while we may not have hit it out of the park yet, I still could really use your help." Bella gave him a little smile and hoped that she wasn't over playing her hand.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. You just take the weekend to settle in and I will be here Monday morning to take you to school. It will be a perfect day I promise." Mike leaned over to Bella in an effort to kiss her again, and she turned her head in time so that he was kissing her cheek instead. Bella got out of the car and walked into the house without looking back. This day couldn't have gone any better and the only thing she needed now was a bath to wash the scent of the boy off of her.

Mike put the car into drive and pulled away from the house. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Mike pressed the number 2 and send. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel waiting for the other line to pick up. When they did a girls' voice could be heard on the other line.

"Hey Jessica, we need to talk. I am coming over." With that Mike pushed the cell phone closed and sped off to Jessica's house.

**End of flashback**

"Here you go Bella. Have this signed by every teacher and bring it back here at the end of the day." Mrs. Cope handed Bella her schedule and a campus map. Bella turned from her and handed both the class schedule and map to Mike. He took a look at the schedule and tossed the map into the trash on the way out of the door.

"Ready to start a happy happy day of school?" Mike laughed at Bella. This town and school couldn't be anymore boring, but with Bella here the days were so much more exciting. Mike put his arm back around Bella's waist and ushered her out of the door and in the quad where everyone would see them. Bella had to reach her eyes up to shield them from the sun that made it through the clouds for a minute before going back behind them. When she took her hands back down Bella could see that everyone was staring at her and that was not really a surprise. What made her stop and start was the group of five of the most beautiful students she had ever seen and every one of them was watching her. The golden eyed, bronzed hair boy in the front was the first one to make eye contact with her and then look away abruptly.

Without even looking over her shoulder at him she addressed Mike. "Who are those people over there?" After the bronzed haired boy had looked away from her he had turned to the rest of the group and began to move away from her. The little pixie-like girl was the last one to turn away, but eventually even she followed the boy.

"Those are the Cullens. They are no one that you need to worry about. Nobody hangs out with them at all." Mike knew better than to let her anywhere near that family. They would drag her into their world with a quickness and no one was really sure about them yet anyway. "Here are most of the cool people. They happen to be some of my best friends. We have Eric, Tyler, Ben, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. Guys this is Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. She is new here and could really use our help getting to know the lay of the land." The group spent the next few minutes looking over everyone's schedules to see where they would all meet in their different classes and which lunch they all had.

Bella looked around the group again and saw that most of them were harmless, but the one called Jessica was shooting her daggers and the one called Lauren was just a snake. They both had been passing comments back and forth and giggling at their own little secrets. They found that at least one of them was in all but one of Bella's classes with her. None of them were in Advanced Biology with her, but looking around at the brain trusts surrounding her it wasn't a real surprise.

They all moved off to classes with Angela walking quietly at her side. They were in the first class of the day together, Honors English IV. Angela seemed to be a very quite girl and didn't push herself at Bella, she waited at the side to be acknowledged. When the girls walked in the room Bella's eyes immediately went to the beautiful student sitting in the back of her new class. The eyes looking back at her where wide and curious, but not yet friendly. Bella was a little taken back.

**I promise that the lemons will be more and oftern. Show me the love and I will show you the love.**


End file.
